Von kleinen Jungen und großen Schwestern
by Serpensortia.s
Summary: Ginny hilft im Hyde Park einen kleinen Jungen und wird selbst von Sirius Black gerettet.


**Von kleinen Jungen und großen Schwestern**  
Von Serpensortia

Pairing:  
Sirius Black / Ginny Weasley

* * *

_Tztz, da hat mir doch tatsächlich jemand ‚vorgeworfen', ich wäre unfähig eine SB/GW – Geschichte zu schreiben. Dazu muss gesagt werden, ich ‚hasse' den Charakter Sirius Black g (Gary Oldman liebe ich schmacht)._

_Leider bin ich ein recht… leidenschaftlicher Mensch und ich habe mich provozieren lassen, zumal ich ihr sowieso einen Oneshot versprochen habe._

_Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast, Julchen._

_Nun hocke ich hier und überlege mir krampfhaft einen Plot. Vergebt mir diese kleine Entgleisung zwinker Und vor allem, vergebt mir den Uraltplot, aber meine Gedanken sind irgendwie … eingeschränkt lach_

_Nun denn, there you are… willkommen zu meinem Ultraoneshortshot…_

* * *

Ginevra Weasley hatte schon lange ihre kindlich-naive Phase hinter sich gebracht. Spätestens seitdem Harry tot war, empfand sie nicht mehr die gleiche Freude an den Dingen, die ihr früher Spaß gemacht hatten. Sogar am Quidditchspielen hatte sie keinen Spaß mehr. Sie saß an einem sonnigen Tag mitten im Londoner Hyde Park unter lauter Muggeln und ließ die Beine in einem Springbrunnen baumeln. Es war bei weitem der heißeste Sommer, den sie je erlebt hatte und sie schwitzte wie die anderen auch. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ sich das Gesicht von der Sonne bestrahlen.

„Es ist verboten, mit den Füßen im Brunnen zu baden", sagte eine Stimme neben ihr streng und die junge Hexe stöhnte genervt auf. Immer diese Muggelmänner in den schwarzen Uniformen, die meinten etwas zu sagen zu haben. Sie patrouillierten in letzter Zeit geradezu penetrant oft an ihrer Lieblingsstelle. Ginny tat, als hätte sie nichts gehört. Vielleicht ließ er sie ja in Ruhe? „Haben Sie mich nicht gehört, Miss?" - „Jaaaaa, ich habe Sie gehört", murrte Ginevra und schwang ihre Beine über die Brunnenmauer. „Schönen Tag noch." Weg war sie.

Den Polizisten hatte sie schon bald hinter sich gelassen und betrat einen eher einsam gelegenen Bereich des Parks, als ihr eine aufgeregt junge, weinende Frau entgegenkam. „Benny", schrie sie und suchte verzweifelt noch etwas oder jemandem. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Ginny. Die junge Frau schluchzte. „Ich wollte mit meinem kleinen Bruder spazieren gehen und hab eine Freundin getroffen. Dabei ist er mir entwischt." Ginny ließ sich den kleinen Mann beschreiben und versprach Liza, so hieß die junge Frau, nach dem Jungen zu suchen. Liza drückte ihr eine Karte mit ihrer Handynummer in die Hand. „Ruf mich an, sobald du ihn gefunden hast, ja?" Ginny nickte und kaum, dass sie außer Sichtweite war, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Ortungszauber aus. Der Junge war bemerkenswert weit gelaufen für einen Fünfjährigen. Ginny ging schnellen Schrittes in die ihr angezeigte Richtung und traf bereits nach ein paar hundert Metern auf den kleinen Knirps. „Hey Benny", sagte leise und kniete sich neben den Jungen hin. „Ich bin Ginny. Deine Schwester sucht dich und ich hab ihr angeboten, ihr beim Suchen zu helfen." Sie lächelte Freundlich und der Kleine hörte zu weinen auf. Doch als er zu Ginny aufsah, wurden seine blauen Kulleraugen riesiggroß, so dass Ginny irritiert hinter sich sah.

Vier große Jungs, alle ein wenig jünger als sie, hatten sich vor ihr aufgebaut und grinsten anzüglich. „Hallo Süße", sagte der Kleinste von ihnen. „Bist du nicht 'n bisschen jung für ein eigenes Blag?" Er grinste. Ein zweiter leckte sich provokant über die Lippen. „Hey Lenn, das zeigt doch, dass sie Erfahrung hat." Er ließ seinen Blick über Ginnys schlanken Körper schweifen und die junge Hexe bereute es, einen Minirock angezogen zu haben. Der Dritte fasste sich in den Schritt und lachte dreckig. „So wie sie aussieht, muss sie dringend mal wieder gefickt werden", röhrte er und stieß seinen Kumpanen an, der an Ginnys Ausschnitt hängen geblieben war. „Die lässt uns bestimmt gern ran", triumphierte er. „Guck mal, wie sie vor Geilheit bebt, Lenn, sie will dir bestimmt einen blasen." Ginny stellte sich vor den kleinen Jungen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Das will sie bestimmt nicht", fauchte sie und sah jeden der spätpubertierenden Jungs fest in die Augen. „Und nun zieht Leine." Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Magie in so einer Situation anwenden durfte, doch sie würde es notfalls tun.

Die Jungs lachten und stachelten sich gegenseitig auf. „Die Kleine mag die Miss Unschuld Nummer. Geil." – „Ich mach ihr noch 'n Balg… Ein oder zwei… das ist doch kein Unterschied." Ginny wollte wütend los schreien, doch eine Hand legte sich von hinten um ihre Hüfte und zog sie mit zärtlichem Griff an einen schlanken, sehnigen Körper. Der herbe Duft nach Moschus stieg ihr in die Nase und für den ersten Moment war sie viel zu überrascht, um sich zu wehren. Ihre Augen weiteten sich staunend, als sie den Paten ihres Exfreundes neben sich stehen sah, der den kleinen Benny auf den Arm genommen hatte und ihr nun zu zwinkerte. „Na, na, na", schnalzte er mit der Zunge. „Noch ein Kind passt derzeit nicht in unsere Familienplanung." Sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln löste in Ginny ein leichtes Bauchkribbeln aus, doch sie versuchte es so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

Sirius wandte sich wieder an die Jungs. „Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, ich würde euch Primitivlingen erlauben, Hand an meine Frau zu legen?" Missbilligend schüttelte er den Kopf und zog Ginny noch einwenig näher. „Keine Sorge, Schatz, dass würde ich niemals tun." Er sah Ginny tief in die Augen und, ehe sie sich versah, hatte sich zu ihr runter gebeugt, um ihre Lippen sanft mit den Seinen zu streifen. Ginny versteifte sich für einen Moment, schließlich war es der Pate ihres, wenn auch verstorbenen, Ex', in dessen Umarmung sie sich gerade befand. Aber dann verdrängte sie die Gedanken an Harry und reckte sich ihm kaum merklich entgegen. Sirius.

„Ey Alter", sagte einer der Jungs und Sirius drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um ihn direkt anzustarren. Der Junge zuckte zusammen. Die Jahre in Askaban waren an dem Zauberer nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen. Sie hatten ihn härter gemacht, gefährlicher. „Jaaaa?", fragte er gedehnt. Bis auf den Anführer, der Lenn genannt wurde, traten alle einen Schritt zurück. Doch Lenn konnte oder wollte die offensichtliche Warnung in dem einfachen ‚Ja' des Mannes nicht verstehen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich vor seinen Kumpels aufspielen wollte. „Lass ma' die Finger von deiner Tochter", provozierte Lenn. Sirius wollte auf ihn zugehen, doch Ginny zog ihn zurück. „Lass die Babys doch… Liebling", feixte sie. Die Situation begann ihr Spaß zu machen. Früher war Sirius immer nur Harrys Pate gewesen. Sie hatte nie Augen für andere außer dem ‚Goldjungen' gehabt. Doch jetzt, wo Harry tot und ein paar Jahre ins Land gegangen waren, musste sie feststellen, dass sich Sirius' Umarmung sehr gut anfühlte. Sie war eigentlich nie der Typ gewesen, der sich zu älteren Männern hingezogen gefühlt hatte… Sie kicherte. So alt konnte Sirius noch gar nicht sein. Er-

Ihre Gedanken wurden roh unterbrochen, als sie Sirius Hand an ihrem Rücken fühlte, wie sie langsam hinabwanderte und sich schließlich über die Rundungen ihres Hinterns legte. Er gab ihr einen hauchdünnen Kuss auf die Lippen und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Die Jungs glauben, du seiest meine Tochter." Ginny kicherte und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Aber… Daddy… Wie frech von ihnen." Sie quietschte als er sie knuffte und begann tiefer zu atmen. Sein Blick ließ sie nicht los. „So eine schöne junge Frau kann niemals meine Tochter sein", hörte sie ihn murmelt bevor er sie verlangend küsste. Sie bemerkten nicht, wie die Jungs abzogen.

„BENNY", unterbrach die beiden schließlich die Stimme einer jungen Frau. „Da bist du ja, ich hab dich so gesucht." Sie rannte auf Ginny zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Du hast ihn gefunden. Danke, danke, danke… Oh und dein Vater-" Sie war so auf Benny fixiert gewesen, dass sie den Kuss der beiden vollkommen übersehen hatte. Sirius räusperte sich und Ginny grinste. „Tja… Daddy…" Er gab ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Allerwertesten. „Ich geb' dir gleich Daddy", raunte er und grinste verwegen, so dass Ginny ganz weiche Knie bekam. Unbewusst krallte sie sich an ihm fest, um nicht zu stolpern.

Liza, die Schwester des Jungen, lächelte ihnen dankbar zu. „Nochmals vielen, vielen Dank. Kann ich euch zu einem Kaffee oder so einladen? So als Dankeschön?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, doch Sirius nickte. „Gern", grinste er, „aber nur, wenn du uns deinen Namen verrätst." Ein tiefer Blick und Liza sah hektisch zu ihrem kleinen Bruder herab. „Das ist Benny…", sagte sie überflüssigerweise. „Und ich bin Liza." Sirius nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Angenehm… Sirius." Ginny schnappte nach Luft. Erst tauchte dieser unmögliche Mann nach Jahren unvermittelt vor ihr auf, dann küsste er sie, es war mit Abstand der beste Kuss ihres Lebens gewesen, und nun wagte es dieser Vorstadtcasanova einem Mädchen, ganz besonders empörend, schöne Augen zu machen, obwohl er sie noch im Arm hielt. Ihre Augen blitzten verräterisch. In Gedanken suchte sie bereits nach Sirius' Schienbein und trat letztendlich auch mit der ganzen Kraft, die sie in ihrer momentanen Situation aufbringen konnte, zu. Sirius verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Was ist?", fragte Lisa und sah das Pärchen vor sich an. Ginny lächelte zuckersüß. „Mein … Daddy … wird alt. Der Rücken, du weißt schon…" Sie löste sich kichernd aus der Umarmung des Mannes und kniete sich vor Benny hin. „Pass demnächst besser auf, kleiner Mann. Diese Jungs waren nicht ungefährlich." Sie grinste ihm verschwörerisch zu und verabschiedete sich dann von Liza. „Ich hab noch was vor. War nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben." Sirius runzelte irritiert die Stirn, grinste Ginny dann aber hinterher. „Und tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde… Töchterlein", rief er belustigt.

Ginny lächelte verschlagen. Und als sie hörte, wie Sirius bei Liza zum Flirtangriff ging, versteckte sie sich hinter der nächsten Hecke und zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Als fortschrittliche junge Hexe hatte sie immer eins dabei, besonders, wenn sie sich in Muggellondon bewegte. Sie wählte Lizas Nummer und einen Zauberspruch später verklärte sich das Gesicht der nichtmagischen, jungen Frau. „Oh", rauchte sie in den Hörer, „natürlich." Dann sah sie Sirius an. „Meine Mama braucht uns… Danke für alles." Schnell drehte sich Liza um und ging.

Sirius starrte ihr hinterher und bemerkte im letzten Moment ein Blatt, das zu ihm herüber wehte. Er fing es auf und las, was darauf stand: „Ein Satz mit X, das war wohl nix… Ginny". Er lächelte in die Richtung, in die die junge Hexe verschwunden war. „Die nächste Runde geht an mich, Miss Weasley…"

Ende


End file.
